


Black Memories

by enchantella



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Eleven Needs a Hug, Eleven/Jane Hopper Centered, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Inappropriate Humor, It x Stranger Things Crossover, Jim "Chief" Hopper Adopts Eleven, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Period-Typical Homophobia, Protective Jim "Chief" Hopper, inappropriate language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-02 00:44:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12716277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantella/pseuds/enchantella
Summary: Jane Hopper was the new girl of Derry, Maine. She was quiet, barely even talked to anyone who wasn’t her dad. From first glance she seemed nice enough; just a silent girl new to town, nothing off about her and that’s how she liked it. She sat in the back of the classroom, kept her head down and refused to draw attention because the less attention on her meant the more time she could stay in whatever town they were in. It should’ve been easy, it really should’ve since it wasn’t a difficult task to complete. The only problem was a boy who looked eerily too much like the one she left behind in Hawkins, and his friends who held personalities that brought back memories from her past. They pushed and prodded her mind, but they seemed nice from a distance, the real problem was that she wasn’t there to make friends with anyone, she was there to hide. So why was one rule she had for herself, hard to keep track of when they were around?





	Black Memories

Hopper was running late, his alarm didn’t go off and therefore he was running late. He had to be at work within half an hour and drop El off at her first day of her new high school. They’d moved to the small town of Derry, Maine recently and here they were, starting again. El was sitting in their empty kitchen with a bagel and an eggo in hand, coffee was already in a travel mug on the counter and she seemed ready for school. Wordlessly, she handed him the bagel and then grabbed his coffee as he searched for his keys. Hopper was moving hectically in fear of El being late for her first day in her new school, he heard the unmistakable sound of his keys being shaken and as he turned around, he saw El shaking them behind him. 

“Right, let’s go.” He muttered before opening the door and going to his car, El right behind him. The two got in the car and as they drove Hopper spoke up, “Alright kid, it’s a new day and a new school. What are the rules?” 

El rolled her eyes slightly, it was the same talk every town but she answered nonetheless. “No powers, no fights, no attention.” Hopper nodded along to the rules before grabbing the hand sitting in her lap. “I know this is a new school and I know you’ve heard these rules countless of times but it’s for your safety and theirs as well. You’re sixteen now, you’re getting older and your powers are getting stronger…it’ll only be a couple more years. As long as we can lay low here, we’ll be fine okay?” 

The hand around her’s squeezed and even though she was looking out of the window, she squeezed back. He was right, she knew that, but sometimes she wished he wasn’t. They pulled up in front of her latest high school and together, they sat in the car for a moment. Hopper sighed and let go of her hand, “Alright kid, this is where you get off. I’ll pick you up after school and if I can’t, you know the way to the house right?” El nodded in confirmation before opening her door to walk out. 

“Have a good day kid, remember our rules.” He called to her, El turned around to look at him as she gave a slight smile. Hopper watched her walk up the towards the school before pulling away. 

El trudged her way up to her new school with a sigh, she could feel the piercing stares of everyone on her back. “Jane Hopper, Jane Hopper, Jane Hopper, Jane Hopper…” she muttered over and over to herself, that’s who she was. “I am Jane Hopper.” She whispered as she opened the doors to the new school. 

People wouldn't stop staring, that’s what they always did and it always bothered her. She was the new kid in that small town, of course people were going to stare. She already had her class schedule, she had gotten it over the weekend when she went with Hopper. When El got to her first class of the day, the teacher had already begun talking as class already started. She was late, she knew that, fifteen minutes late and what a way to start her first day. The teacher was an older man, he reminded her of Mr. Clarke from her short time in Hawkins, and he greeted her with a smile once the door was opened. 

“Come in, come in,” he said, “class, this is our new student...what’s your name sweetheart?” he asked once he realized he didn’t know her name. El stood to his left with her head ducked down, “Jane Hopper.” she spoke, her voice quiet.

“Well, it’s very nice to meet you Jane Hopper, I’m Mr. Johnson as you probably already knew. Would you like to introduce yourself to the class?” He offered and when El shook her head no, he didn’t push and simply told her to grab a seat anywhere that was empty. Eyes still cast downward, she moved quickly towards a seat behind a girl with lovely red hair. El sat and placed her bag to her side before feeling a tap on her shoulder. She didn’t tense up as she normally would but something about the touch felt calm, genuine and kind, even though there was a hint of something darker that she could feel underneath it all. Turning around, it was the girl with the short red hair meeting her silent stare with a slight smile, “Hi, I’m Beverly Marsh. Nice to meet you Jane.” Her voice too, was quiet, perhaps it was because Mr. Johnson had resumed talking about whatever it was before she had arrived. El nodded and her silence seemed off putting to Beverly but that didn’t stop her from asking for El’s schedule. Once Jane handed it to her, she watched as the other girl skimmed it with her smile growing. “Well, it seems that we have next period together and a few others as well. We also have lunch together! Would you mind if I walked your to our next class?”

El shook her head, she didn’t really mind either way. Eventually her lack of communication would push Beverly away and she didn’t have a problem with that. She didn’t come to make friends or gain attention from others, she came for a place to stay and lay low. “Awesome.” Beverly whispered with yet, another smile. After that, Beverly handed El back her schedule without another word and watched the girl in front of her, turn back around. 

The class went on without another word spoken from either of them, and once the bell rang, Beverly was waiting at the door. The two walked down the hall and the once talking most of the way was the taller one of the two, she spoke of the classes and their next teacher. As the bell rang and the class passed, nothing eventful happened. Two classes down and only five more to go. Beverly walked her to her third period before saying goodbye as she went on to her class.

It was strange, Beverly didn’t seem to mind the fact that El had hardly said a word to her. Most people in her old schools didn’t want to be around her, they all thought she was too weird or too quiet to be around. Beverly didn’t seem bothered, she just kept talking with a small smile. 

In her third class of the day, her teacher attempted to make her do an “introduce yourself to the class” but all they got was a simple, “I’m Jane Hopper.” And then she was redirected to a seat on the right side of the classroom. She sat next to a boy who turned to her with a slight smile, “H-hi, I’m B-Bill.” He put out his hand and after a moment of thought, she shook it hesitantly. Again, as she had felt with Beverly, his touch was kind but there was a sense of something even darker underneath. “Jane.” she said.

“Nice t-to meet you.” He replied and El noticed that his stutter didn’t seem to happen out of nervousness. She nodded back in response instead of answering. Bill seemed nice enough, he didn’t mind that she was quiet because he kept quiet too, perhaps because of his stutter. The class went off without a problem and El was ready to leave already. Beverly wasn’t outside waiting until after fourth period which was very surprising. “Hey! I was wondering if you wanted to come to lunch with me? I sit with a few friends and maybe you’d like them.” Beverly offered. 

El wasn’t good with social interaction and she wasn’t supposed to draw attention, sitting with these new people that she didn’t even know would guarantee attention. She shifted, “I’m not sure…” but Beverly gave her an encouraging look, “Come on, I promise they don’t bite. You won’t have to talk if you don’t want to, I just don’t want to leave you eating lunch alone on your first day. I know how much that sucks.” El really wanted to say no, she really did but what came out was the complete opposite, “Okay.”

The smile she got in return was elated and very bright, “Awesome!” Beverly grabbed her hand and led/dragged her towards wherever the cafeteria was located. Together they got their food and walked outside, “My friends and I sit outside, I hope you don’t mind.” The shorter of the two shrugged her shoulders in indifference, she didn’t care either way. As the two continued their journey outside, Beverly kept leading the way with her tray in her right hand while her other gripped El’s. They soon came across a group of five boys sitting at a picnic table underneath a tree.

Beverly plopped her tray down onto the table and gathered the others’ attention. “Guys, this is-”, she was cut off by Bill. “J-Jane Hopper.” Eyes shifted to him when he spoke up and El’s eyes looked at him in wonder, she hadn’t really noticed him there. When he saw the eyes of curiosity upon him, he blushed under their stares and spoke up again, “We have ch-chemistry together.” And then he sent a shy smile El’s way, surprisingly gaining one back. Beverly cleared her throat gaining everyone’s attention once more. “Alright, well this is Jane. Jane, these are my friends. That’s Mike, Ben, Stan Eddie, and Bill as you already know. Richie isn’t here yet, probably stuck with Stevenson, ugh.”

The girls sat down and El gave a timid wave towards the boys. Mike was a dark skinned boy with a kind smile and a history book next to him. Ben was a boy who sat to Beverly’s right and held her hand, while his eyes held a gentle warmth to them whenever he looked at anyone there. Stan was a quiet boy with curly hair and faded scars around his face, he just gave her a nod. Eddie was a smaller boy that carried a fannypack around his waist and hand a bottle of hand sanitizer next to her, he didn’t say anything but he seemed polite enough. Bill, the boy who sat next to her in chemistry class and next to her during this lunch, was something else entirely. He was tall and lean and when she shook his hand earlier that day she noticed his other had a jagged scar on it. In fact, everyone at that table did, all resting on their left hand and faded yet still prominent. 

The others continued to eat their lunch, chattering to one another while El kept quiet as she ate her lunch as well. She held her head down low but was startled by the lunch tray that clattered in front of her and the loud voice that above her as the person sat down. El’s head shot up in a hurry and what she saw left her shellshocked. In front of her sat a boy who looked too much like the one she left behind, he looked eerily like the one who befriended her at age eleven. Her breathing had ceased, he had matching freckles and beautiful eyes, just like she remembered. Only these eyes were covered by large, thick glasses and wild curly hair. She was confused, what was he doing there? How did he even get there? Her mind ran a mile a minute until Eddie spoke up, “Richie shut up, you’re scaring Jane.” 

_Richie? Who was Richie, that wasn’t his name...his name was Mike. Mike was short for Michael, just like El was short for Eleven._

Her thought process was interrupted by the sound of Richie’s (Mike?) voice again. This time he spoke with a british accent, very strange sounding, “Good day my dear, I am Richard Tozier, pleasure to make your acquaintance.” He grabbed her hand and placed a sloppy kiss to the back of it leaving her rearing back. She nodded dumbly, pulling her hand back and looking down again running through her thoughts. This was too much, she couldn’t really understand what was happening, it was too much for her head to handle. She could faintly hear the others continue speaking about their classes and laughing at jokes, her breathing was getting harsher and she rocks on the ground were vibrating. Thankfully the bell rang signaling the end of lunch and El was out of their before they could even register it. She called back a “thanks, bye” before she had left because she was a polite girl. 

Her mind was all over the place for the rest of the day, there were too many similarities between Mike and this Richie person. Mike had hair was straight but Richie had curly hair, Mike didn’t wear glasses like Richie did nor did Mike speak in such a vulgar and flirty fashion as Richie had done. It was baffling, this boy had the same face as one of her first friends yet they were wildly different. These other teenagers were a mystery as well, they seemed pleasant enough but there was something deep down that she could feel. It was a dark aura, lurking beneath the surface of it all and it left figurative and literal scars on them, she knew that much. They were interesting group but she didn’t come there to make friends, she came for a place to stay. 

The day went on and the group invaded her thoughts and she occasionally saw them in her classes or in the hall. They didn’t seem to be bothered by the way she left after lunch was over, they still greeted her with a smile. They were so kind, it was another strange sight to see. No one in her old schools had been kind to her, they all thought she was too weird to be around. 

When Hopper picked her up after the last bell of the day rang, she got into the car quickly and they drove off. When she was questioned about how school went, she debated telling him about the Mike look-alike but something told her not to. So she just said, “Good.”

She wasn’t ready to leave this town, not yet at least.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr, I’m @gazebhoes


End file.
